Truth Behind it All
by trepidon
Summary: Kousuke is 14 years old, and is not your 'average' teenager. Seeing how everyone views him as an innocent, cute little kid, what is the truth behind him? Is he really what he seems, With an abusive father, and no friends, how does one live in such a nightmare, where everyone thinks he's goody-goody when, or if he's really not?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

"Ugh. . .Why do I even have to go to school, it's not like I'm even going to be doing anything there," I say as I get up from my bed. "You have to go, I don't want you playing that useless game in my house, ESPECIALLY not when you are supposed to be at school!" Mr. Kira says. "Okay fine, don't have to get all grumpy, you old fart." I say in annoying, except the part about the old fart, I whispered that, Or at least I thought I did. It was all nice and calm until I heard a loud thud, followed by another, and like four more, it was then when I looked up from my feet to the giant wall in front of me. By wall, I mean my father. "What did you say to me? Do you not know your place? I am your father, YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU STUPID FOOL!" My father shouts. "Get up, Get up Right Now!" he says as he grabs me by my arm and throws me to the floor. "Get changed, You ARE going to school!" "Alright, alright I'm going I'm going. I'm sorry for calling you an old fart!" I say as I get up from the floor, looking at him in such a way that it makes him turn his head to walk downstairs. "Stupid dad, you didn't have go get all angry because I stated the truth about you. I hope you fall down the stairs." I think to myself.

I walk over to my closet and pick up a cyan hoodie and the regular beige shorts. I take my night shirt off and look at myself in the mirror. "Jeez I didn't realize he hit me that hard, what the hell is that?" I say as my eyes travel down my back to see a ragged line of flesh. Heh, I wonder what happens if I poke it. "Ow! Fuck! That hurts, Jesus." Oh well, it should heal on its own, now for that hoodie. As I search for my hoodie I find my lost cell phone. "Yes! I knew it was around here, oh wait what's this…" "Fuck! Just great, the other half snapped off. I wish my father could control his temper sometimes, now what am I supposed to do with a freaking keypad with no screen." I say in an aggravated tone. "Well at least the buttons work." "Now for that hoodie, Ah Ha! There it is!" I put on my hoodie and securely fasten the strings on the side of my hood so it won't look like I'm not wearing a shirt under. I should wear an inside shirt, since I'm pretty sure there'd be some left over blood streaking down my back, but I just can't be asked. As I pick up my shorts my father walks into my room (again), and gives me one of those 'ice-cold' stares, "Get your ass down stairs, the bus is here. And I am not bringing you to school; you do nothing but sleep and play that stupid game. If you miss the bus you WILL WALK to school." He shouts at me as he walks back down the stairs. "You should walk to work, your fat ass needs the exercise." I say under my breathe as he walks down the stairs. I mean it's true, he is sort of fat. The only reason why I'm skinny is because all I eat is junk food, like chips and crackers. Dad doesn't really let me eat actual meals. If I'm lucky I'd be able to even have a sandwich, but that's on the rare occasion like if he has his co-workers at our house and they come in and see me putting my backpack on, which is right now! "Hey there Kousuke, how are you doing this fine morning?" One of my dad's friends says to me. "I'm alright" I say as I look towards my father, who's also looking at me with another one of his ice-cold stares. Sheesh, the guy just always has to be a jerk. "Here's your lunch Kousuke", my father says to me as he hands me my lunch bag. "I've made you a ham sandwich," man has it been a while since he's ever made me anything. I can make my own lunch myself, but it all depends on if I'm allowed to even touch the fridge. He seriously does hate me doesn't he. Ever since I've come home with a note from my teacher saying I've, One: Failed History Test, Two: Punched a classmate and threw food down his pants, Three: Said some not-so-polite words to a teacher, he's been acting somewhat like. . .a douche? No that's not it, a Jerk? Yeah maybe, but…I think there's a better word. . .An Abuser? Yeah, I guess that fits him. Well it's time for me to get on the bus. I close my door without saying "bye" to my father, it's not like he'd even care. As I wait for the bus I spot this nest of frogs. I take my spear-like stick and pick it up and thrust it down towards the back of the frogs. "This time I'm going to try to get Five holes in each frog!" I giggle to myself. Most of the time I'm not like this, I only act like this after I've had an "unusual" day, which mainly means molested, or starved, or maybe even assaulted to the point where I am unconscious for a fixed amount of time. "19 stabs, and finally Twent-, Fuck" I say in an annoyed tone, the bus has finally arrived and interrupted my nearly finished goal! Damn you..

As I walk up to the bus, I get hit in the face by someone's backpack. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to hit you in the face with that". So then he meant to hit me in the face with something else? Freaking upperclassmen… I walk to the back and find an empty seat, I put my things down and sit right beside it. I begin to doze off and head into my 'dream-land', where I dream about random shit. I soon begin to try and predict of how my day's going to begin. Seeing how most of my days are, let's see…

Most of how my days basically roll is. . .

Wake up in the morning, get changed, occasionally get yelled at as I go down the stairs, given no breakfast. Get threatened that if I don't do well in school he's going to beat my ass again, which should I include that he already does? But he will just do it much harder than the 'usual'. The 'usual' mainly includes him making me strip to my undies, and then he ties me up to his 'torture machine' where he takes this belt-like Rope and whips at me all over my chest and arms. Then he turns the machine over, (with me in it of course) and proceeds to do the same rituals to my back. On a rare occasion he'd abuse me in a sexual manner, that's if he gets in trouble at his job, or if some girl at a bar would reject him. Which has happened on a more-than-one occasion? Ever hear of the "Ass-Blaster"? Yeah, that's what happens to me. I hate his guts with a passion. I won't go into full detail as to what the Ass-Blaster actually is, but let's just say that it's extremely painful. I am quite small for my age, shorter than the average 14 year old out there, haven't hit puberty yet either. I guess that could also be a reason why my father preys on me. Every time he beats me, he always tells me this, "The strong rule. The weak will always be devoured by the strong. And I will show you!" Oh how I loathe him so, and he's not the only person I have to worry about. There are these "bullies" at school that go by the names of "The Detrimental Four" who are all seniors. They give underclassmen wedgies, flushies, and even beat them up. But there's one thing that they're famous for, and that one thing is the "Virginity Finisher". I've heard it once, and they only do it to the ones that have either pissed them off to make them do it, or become such an outcast to the school community where they stick out like a sore thumb.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Well I didn't really manage to find out what's going to happen today, apparently I lost track of what I actually wanted to do in my 'dream', oh well. I get off the bus, and feel a tap on my shoulder again. "Bam!" As I turn my head, I see the same backpack as earlier hit me in the face, Again! "Didn't mean to hit me in the face with that this time?" I say in an aggravated tone towards my prosecutor. "Oh so you catch on quick eh kid?" The tall man says, and while I was still a little dazed from my 'dream', my eyes began to focus and see that it was none other than one of the 'Detrimental Four'. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Hahahaha!" he says in such a 'bone-chilling' tone. As I look into his eyes, I begin to remember how my father looked at me just like that. I get up as fast as I can knocking his chin with my shoulder (accidentally) and run as fast as I can. The only thing I can think of is "Get the Fuck away from him! He's going to beat me Again!" Unfortunately for me, he's almost twice as big as me; therefore he caught up to me rather quickly. Holding me by my collar and facing him he smiles wickedly. "You thought you could get away from me? You're too weak to even run from me Hahaha! Come here you little rat, I have some nice friends that you'd want to meet." "No! let me go!" I say as I kick and scream, which then results in me having a large fist hitting me in my cheek, knocking me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Main Event

I wake up in an empty room, where there are lockers surrounding us. I try to move my legs but they won't budge, neither with my arms as well. I look down to see what's wrong and it appears to me that I've been tied up in a cocoon-shaped way. 'Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud' I hear footsteps coming closer and closer to me, finally the door opens. "Hey there, how ya feeling there squirt?" the older classmen says. Moments later I feel an agonizing pain in my lower abdomen. Turns out I've just been punched in the gut. 'Urgh, Agh' *Cough* *Cough* "Fuck!" I say in a whimper. "Huh? What was that? I could barely hear you, If you want to tell me something…" he says at the doorway, Huh? What else are you going to say to me you fucking idiot… "You better talk Louder!" he says as he somehow made his way to my head within the last few seconds and took my head In his hand and smashed it against the floor. "FUCK!" I yelled feeling a tear fall off my cheek. "That's more like it!" He says as he and the rest of the 'Detrimental Four' raise their legs just above me and bring them down with such a force that I begin to vomit whatever I ate this morning, which really was nothing so I was puking out nothing. "What the fuck are you doing? You having an Orgasm? HAHAHA!" says one of the four. "Wow he actually like's being in pain?! What a fucking crank!" says another. "Hah I know, if he really likes to have an orgasm from just us kicking him, let's give him the V.F.!" says someone who looks like their leader, but I don't know who exactly it is, seeing how I'm on the floor clutching my gut even though I'm still tied up with these dumb ropes. "Here Jake go untie him, you and Ryan and Mike go strip his clothes off, I'm going to go 'Prepare' for our main event." "You heard him boys, it's time for the **V.F.**"

"Alright, hold him down, I don't want him kicking and screaming again," a familiar voice says. He sounds like that doofus who chucked his backpack at my face; oh…I'm going to remember his voice for a while. "Oh so is that how you got that bust on your lip there Ryan?" **Ryan, so that's his name. I'm going to fuck him up, somehow I will.** "Yeah well, I didn't think this kid was feisty, he took the first backpack to the face and didn't care about it ha-ha." That familiar voice boy said. "Alright let's untie him." I try my best to kick and scream but they're all just too heavy. All after, this tall guy stuffed a sock into my mouth. Oh man does it taste disgusting! Tastes…used…Gross. Two of them stands near my head and holds my arms out, while the other one stands in front of my legs, holding my legs. "Take his shirt off Mike" "I know what to do you idiot." "Alright alright, sorry didn't think you did since you were just standing there staring into space" "You're an idiot you know that?" I feel a familiar pound in my stomach, and it turns out our boy Mike kicked me into my stomach, yet again. 'Fuuhhh!' I mumble seeing how there's a sock in my mouth I couldn't exactly make out the words that I wanted. The two above me drop me and I land on the cut my back, I start to drop a few tears as I felt the stinging pain. As I lay there it seems like I was giving them an easy path to stripping off my one and only shirt. Only moments later I was shirtless. The two turned me over while holding my arms and Ryan worked his way towards my pants. "What in the world…?" One of them shouts as the look of fear spreads across his face. "What's wrong Rob?" Mike who I assume is the other one, says as he follows the Rob's stare. "The fuck is that?!" Mike says with the same look as Rob. "Holy fuck what the fuck is that?" Ryan says and becomes another with a 'fear stricken' face. "It doesn't matter what it is or where it came from, his shirts already off and we're ready for the V.F. so finish up and get his shorts off Ryan." The leader said in an angry tone. "Yeah sure boss."

He threw off my shoes and socks first, and then started to unbuckle my shorts. Might I say it was somewhat awkward seeing how my buckle was on the front of me which I was facing the floor, making it quite the task to unbuckle the belt. After a few minutes had passed, my shorts had finally gone off. Leaving only my trousers as my one and only piece left of my dignity. 'Whoosh!' Well there goes my trouser. Soon I feel them spreading my cheeks apart and moments later I feel this rock-solid object on the entrance of my rear. "God look at the size of his hole, it's so fucking puny it's smaller than the girl's ass I fucked the other day!" So it is true, when it comes to the V.F., They do fuck people. It feels like someone's ramming a baseball bat at my ass. Not in it, just 'at' it. "Burgh! Fuck yeah!" Their leader shouts in what seems to be 'Ecstasy'. 'Urrghh!' Is all I hear before I feel that Rock-Solid object enter me. I feel my insides being ripped apart, the very flesh being torn apart from itself. I scream and cry and shake my head violently back and forth in a form of 'NO!' Sooner or later, I black out from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **The World is such a Cruel Place**.

I wake up a dark room, probably in the same room as I once was but with the lights off. I find the nearby bench and place my arms on it intent to try and lift myself up. "Fuck!" I try and shout, but then realized that the sock was still in my mouth. I brought my hand up to my face and took it out, then chucking it towards whatever was in front of me. Unfortunately for me it was just tossed a few inches from my face, seeing how weak I was from my recent 'rape-fest'. I lay on the floor, as I slide my arms along the cold surface, then towards my very sore entrance realizing that I was still naked. I crawl along the floor, using the bench as my support trying to find my clothes. What feels like hours which has really just been minutes, I've finally found my clothing. In one of the pockets I keep a 'flashlight', and I turn it on and see where all of my clothes are. As I throw my clothes off the bench and onto the floor, I hear a creak that sounds almost like a door being opened. I turn around and see a girl who looks like she's a student here. She looks down at me with a look that looks of both concerned, and anger. She turns on the light and runs to me. I can't help but look at her deep blonde hair. She holds my head in her lap as she kneels beside me. "What, who…what happened?!" she says in a soft shriek. Probably not wanting to scare me anymore than I already am, little does she know that I'm not scared, I'm infuriated! "Those fools, how dare they do this to me!" I say in a whisper. Unfortunately for me, she heard it. "Who…Who did this to you?!" "Rya-…"I was about to say his name until I heard another door creak open, this time It was the same guy who chucked his backpack at me, the same guy who raped me. I turn my head in not horror, not fear, but in anger as I look at him, at his eyes. "You! You Fucki- Agh!" I start to say as I try to get up yet fall back down due to the pain in my rear and my legs, probably because I might have been 'trampled upon' by the Detrimental Four as they left their 'work' on the floor. Their work being me. "You mother Fucker!" I shout, with my one hand supporting me and my other being grabbed by the girl. "Ryan, What are you doing here?!" the girl shouts to the other boy, whom she seems to know. "The question, is, why are YOU here?" Ryan points to the girl with one eye bigger than the other, probably because he now sees that she's a witness. The tall boy walks towards me and the girl, shoving her away while picking me up by my throat. "You little snot, you told her didn't you? _DIDN'T YOU_?!" "Well, I'm going to have to give you some **SPECIAL ATTENTION** then!" He shouts to me tilting his head in such a way that I think he means some extreme shit. He puts his right hand behind his back and throws it below my gut, into my nether regions. "Urghh" I whimper as he grabs and squeezes my jewels. "Hahaha! This is what you get!" He shouts as he continues to molest me. "Aghh!" I whimper again, as he moves his hand from my jewels and towards the organ above it, grabbing it harshly and yanking it like he's trying to tear it off my body. "Sto- Stop I-It…" "P-Ple-Please…" I whimper, having the terrifying memories come back to me from the week before. "You need some **SPECIAL ATTENTION SON**!" my father shouts as he picks me up over his shoulder and slams me against the table. Tearing my night shorts down he takes my 'junk' in his fist and squeezes until there's no tomorrow. Soon I begin to black out, but he stops me right when I was about to fully enter the black vision. "No! You are not going to pass out on me, YOU WILL BE FEELING THIS EVERY SECOND HAHAHA; this is what you get for embarrassing me!" When he said embarrassing him, it was really just me correcting him at a meeting that I had to go to since he didn't want to leave me home alone. All I said was "that isn't a Subaru that is a Honda." His co-workers giggled at his mistake and my father's face went Beet Red. He looks at me from the podium and mouths something to me, which I didn't know what he meant at the time, but now I know what he meant. "**You're Gonna Get It**"

Soon I black out from the pain and wake up to having my face being smashed against a locker. I feel my cheek against the handle of the locker, and I feel it engraving itself on my skin. "This'll teach you not to mess with the D.T.!" The tall boy shouts at me as he throws me down against the bench. My chest resting on the bench whiles my legs hanging off of it. He kicks me one last time before he heads towards the door. "You Better NOT tell anyone about this you hear!?"

I look towards my left to see the same girl as before look at me with wide eyes in sadness. She slowly walks towards me and grabs my clothes. She says lots of things to me, but I don't hear any of it. I'm feel too dazed to even listen to what she says. She sits me up so that my back is against her chest. I feel her heartbeat along the underside of my neck and feel her warm breath touching my face. She takes my trousers and puts one of my legs through a hole, then the other. She slides it up to my waist and moves on to doing the same with my shorts. I feel like it's raining, there's sticky water droplets falling onto my face, which then I realize it's her tears. She's crying, why is she crying? I'm supposed to be the one crying. I was the one who was violated in such a way, and was molested to the highest degree. Was spit upon, beaten upon, and even raped. Why is she crying…? I finally come out of my daze and look up to her face, her beautiful smooth face, and slowly move my hand towards the last tear that's streaming down her face, following it with my finger and touching it right before he escaped from her chin. I look up to her as she meets my eyes and ask, "Why are you crying?" After that little question, she burst into an insurmountable amount of tears. I look at her trying to understand why she's crying even more than just before. "I'm-…I'm so sorry…" she says in between sniffles. She caresses my face and moves her hand back and forth starting at the top of my head to the bottom of my face, saying things like "I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry". I thought about asking her the same question again, but I'm afraid that she'd start balling her face out again. "Those boys are just so ruthless…" the girl says in such a soft and sad-sounding tone as she pets my face again. "Fuck…" I say as I try to get up to reach my hoodie, the gash on my back that has opened up grazed across her chest. I wince in pain as I feel it's stinging feeling thrust itself upon me, making me fall back down towards her chest. "Fuck…Fuck…FUCK…FUCK!" I Begin to shout as I start to rise up from her chest but then I begin to a conclusion that I'm just too weak to even move, without realizing to myself that I've entered my 'ruthless' personality again. I hear a *Gasp* behind me as I look up with the look of wanting to murder someone, and meet the eyes of an angel who has a surprised as well as shocked look on her face. Probably from seeing me change from being a whimpering little kid to an insane, infuriated child. I ease my gaze and start to calm down, leaning back against her. "I'm sorry" I say in a defeated tone. "Wh-Why are you saying you're sorry to me? I…I…" She begins to sob, and so I reach up towards her mouth and press one finger against her lips, "No, please don't cry. I…hate it when people cry, it reminds me of myself…**Weakness**."


End file.
